Featherwhisker/History
History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Featherwhisker appears in Moth Flight's dream of the Moonstone. He is seen escorting Bluefur to get her nine lives. After Bluefur touches her nose to the Moonstone, Featherwhisker curls up to sleep. Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Featherpaw is introduced as a new ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, joining his mentor, Goosefeather, at a medicine cat gathering at the Moonstone. He meets another young medicine cat apprentice, Bramblepaw. After his medicine cat apprentice ceremony, he shares dreams with StarClan for the first time. He is happily greeted by Mallowfur, but the meeting is cut short by Molepelt, an old medicine cat. He states that a ShadowClan medicine cat will cause harm to the heart of ThunderClan. Featherpaw is surprised, stating that a medicine cat could never harm the Clans. Molepelt continues his message, but his apprentice, Hollowbelly, appears, and argues with his former mentor and Featherpaw is told not to share what he has learned. Featherpaw promises not to, and Hollowbelly thanks him and urges him to go well. Featherpaw gazes after them and scrambles out from the holly bush. He wonders how ThunderClan can be harmed by a medicine cat. :At Yellowfang's full medicine cat ceremony, Featherwhisker is seen regarding her with wariness and curiosity. He tells her that her Clan must be pleased and that he trusts everything is going well with her. Sagewhisker replies that everything is okay. Featherwhisker asks Yellowfang if transferring from the life of a warrior to a medicine cat difficult. Yellowfang is irritated and thinks that he has to mind his own business. :When the medicine cats wake up from their dream, Brambleberry tells Featherwhisker that she had a lovely dream. Featherwhisker purrs that his mentor is quick to point out his mistakes. :In the half-moon gathering after Yellowfang has kits, Featherwhisker remarks that it's good to hear Yellowfang's Clan being well, and asks if everything else is going alright. Yellowfang tells him that they are indeed. As they enter the tunnel, she wants to avoid Featherwhisker's probing questions. :After Runningnose's medicine cat ceremony, Yellowfang is relieved to see Featherwhisker and the other medicine cats. When they bump into Barley, Featherwhisker declines his offer of mice, saying that they don't have time. After Yellowfang receives an omen of fighting kits, Featherwhisker nudges her awake and asks if she is okay. Yellowfang ignores him and exclaims that she has to go back to camp. : Crookedstar's Promise : However, he is mentioned by Mudfur, who tells his mentor, Brambleberry, after meeting the other medicine cats at a Gathering, that he had liked Featherwhisker. Bluestar's Prophecy :Featherwhisker is listed as an apprentice medicine cat of ThunderClan, being trained in the ways of healing arts by his mentor, Goosefeather. :When Featherwhisker catches Snowkit and Bluekit peeking into Pinestar's den, he sends them out, telling the kits that they shouldn't go in there unless they were invited. Bluekit asks if he would tell Pinestar they had been in his den, and while he responds that he would, he continues that it would be better for him to do so. Although Snowkit asks if she can have a look too in that case, Featherwhisker says that two kit scents would smell like nosiness rather than curiosity. As her tail droops, he promises that he's sure she'll see it one day, and offers to take them to the elders den instead. :Once the three cats have made their way to the den, Larksong looks up from where she is lying and hopefully asks him if he'd brought mouse bile with him because Mumblefoot has yet another tick. Weedwhisker complains that there weren't enough apprentices to keep them fed nowadays, and Featherwhisker reminds the elder that both Patchkit and Leopardkit would be starting their training soon, and another pair were on their way, stepping aside to reveal Bluekit and Snowkit. As the elders greet the newest arrivals to the Clan, Featherwhisker jokingly comments to Larksong that they were trying to make a nest in the leader's den. Bluekit starts to object, but Larksong cuts her off by telling her not to pay any attention to his teasing as he did it to every cat, claiming it to be one of the privileges of being a medicine cat. Featherwhisker corrects her, telling her that he was still an apprentice, although Mumblefoot snorts and says it's so Goosefeather can lie around while Featherwhisker does all the duties. :Larksong tells him to hush, and Mumblefoot asks Featherwhisker what herb he was supposedly collecting. Featherwhisker replies that it was comfrey. The brown elder snorts and says he saw Goosefeather sunning himself by The Owl Tree, and Featherwhisker defends his mentor, replying that his mentor had taught him a lot and no other cat knew as much about herbs as him. Glancing at the two kits, he tells them to pay no attention to Mumblefoot, because he and Goosefeather have never see eye to eye. After the elders finish telling the kits that Goosefeather is actually their kin and that every kit gets in trouble at least once, Mumblefoot complains that both Patchkit and Leopardkit have too much time on their paws, and are in the way with their silly games. Featherwhisker offers to talk to Swiftbreeze about taking them herb gathering in the forest the next day, to help keep them busy. Bluekit's eyes grow wide as she repeats the forest, and Featherwhisker nods, saying that they wouldn't go that far from the camp. He leads the sisters back to the nursery on Larksong's suggestion, because Snowkit is barely awake. :While Bluekit and Snowkit are waiting to meet their father Stormtail, Bluekit sees Featherwhisker padding over to Mumblefoot and Larksong carrying a ball of moss, which she guesses has something gross on it because the tom is wrinkling his nose. :After Snowkit eats the poppy seeds from the medicine clearing, Swiftbreeze mentions that it was too bad Featherwhisker hadn't been there, as he would've kept an eye on them. :It is mentioned that Goosefeather is somewhat lazy, and Featherwhisker has to do most of the work in camp while his mentor lies in the sun out in the forest, claiming to be collecting herbs, though he does not believe this. Later, Featherwhisker unofficially takes over as medicine cat, even though Goosefeather hasn't formally retired, due to his mentor's failing mental health. When cats are sick or need help, they are sent to Featherwhisker instead of Goosefeather. After many cats need medical treatment, Dappletail comments that they are lucky to have Featherwhisker, but no one speaks up for Goosefeather. Featherwhisker does not insult nor defend his mentor. :He accompanies Sunfall to the Moonstone after Pinestar left the Clan to become a kittypet, so that his brother would receive his nine lives and leader name. :When Spottedpaw is apprenticed to the warrior Thrushpelt, she is always helping Featherwhisker instead of doing her apprentice duties. When Goosefeather formally retires, making Featherwhisker the head medicine cat, Spottedpaw begs Sunstar to let her switch from being a warrior to a medicine cat. :He is also seen with Bluefur when she gives birth, showing Spottedpaw how to feel for contractions. He tells Spottedpaw that some queens are crankier when kitting than others. Bluefur snaps at him saying he would be cranky if he had been kitting since dawn. He helps Bluefur get the kits breathing and gives her herbs. When Bluefur picks out the names for the kits, he notices how she didn't let the father pick any names, and chuckles that she was always determined. Bluefur notices a glimmer of wonder in Featherwhisker's eyes, though, and thinks that even though he had been a good friend, this was her secret to keep. :When Sunstar dies, he takes Bluefur to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives and her new name. :Later, he is said to have died during a greencough epidemic, a sickness that also took one of Bluestar's lives. Spottedleaf then becomes ThunderClan's sole medicine cat. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Larksong tells Featherkit and Sunkit to not rush eating their food or else they will have a bellyache. She also tells them that Flamenose caught the squirrel just for them and they need to thank their father after they have finished eating. Goosefeather's Curse :Larksong gives birth to one tom. Cloudberry draws the bundle towards her then to Goosefeather, telling him to start cleaning the kit up. The old medicine cat then reassures Larksong she has a beautiful son. Goosefeather licks at the kit's fur while the queen gives birth to another tom. The kit Goosefeather is taking care of starts wriggling, and the medicine cat comments he thinks this kit is hungry. Cloudberry tells him to move the kit to Larksong's belly as he'll know what to do. The kit noses his way to his mother's belly to suckle while the medicine cats watch in awe. Goosefeather rests his paw on the kit, and he suddenly receives a vision. He tells Cloudberry that this kit will become a medicine cat. Goosefeather wants to tell to Doestar as they are truly special kits, but Cloudberry insists for the kits to grow up normal without the burden of knowing their future. She then says to leave the kits alone and report to the Clan, calling the new ThunderClan members perfect little bundles. :Time passes, and Featherkit and Sunkit grow into strong little kits, taking any chance they can to nip Goosefeather's tail when he isn't watching or bite newly made nests with their teeth. Larksong shoos the kits out into camp as soon as their eyes open so the other queens could have some peace. The kits totter around on sturdy legs and their fur is fluffed again the cold. They pounce on an ivy tendril with ferocious squeaks. Goosefeather comments that Sunkit is stronger than Featherkit, and Cloudberry warns him to be careful as she doesn't want the kits to hear. She says that he sees their future every time he looks at them and starts arguing about how special all kits are. Spottedleaf's Heart :When Brindlekit, Redkit, Willowkit, and Frostkit wind Thistleclaw, Spottedkit says to get Featherwhisker. When Featherwhisker comes, Thistleclaw says he's okay, and Featherwhisker teases Thistleclaw about his "defeat." :When Spottedpaw falls from a tree, it is mentioned that Tigerpaw went to get Featherwhisker. Featherwhisker comes quickly. After Spottedpaw has been transported to the medicine cat's den, he gives her some comfrey. :Featherwhisker wakes Spottedpaw when she is unconsciously tearing her nest apart. They have a conversation about Spottedpaw's training, and Featherwhisker gives her herbs to sort. While she is doing this, they have a conversation about Featherwhisker's duty. When Spottedpaw finishes, Featherwhisker gives her dock leaves to roll, and they continue talking. :Two days later, it is mentioned that Featherwhisker has left to gather herbs. When Spottedpaw goes on a walk with Thistleclaw, there is talk of whether Featherwhisker would allow or not allow Spottedpaw to be out of her nest. They also mention that Spottedpaw has been helping Featherwhisker. Spottedpaw helps Featherwhisker again later. :When Thistleclaw is showing Spottedpaw the omens that they will be together, Spottedpaw mentions she doesn't think Featherwhisker would see things the same way, and Thistleclaw expresses a negative opinion of Featherwhisker. When Spottedpaw comes back from the Dark Forest, Featherwhisker asks if she is okay, and has a conversation with her about the role of a warrior. :When Spottedpaw sees Stormtail and thinks he's sick, she asks if he wants to see Featherwhisker. After Stormtail declines and the patrol leaves, Spottedpaw tells Featherwhisker. Before Featherwhisker can get Stormtail, White-eye comes in with a thorn in her eye. Featherwhisker has to treat it, giving Spottedpaw the task of fetching Stormtail. When Thrushpelt stops her, she explains she must do something for Featherwhisker. :Later when Spottedpaw encounters the patrol, she explains that Featherwhisker sent her to get Stormtail. When they find Stormtail, they take him to Featherwhisker's den. Then Thrushpelt and Spottedpaw have a conversation about her becoming a medicine cat apprentice, mentioning Featherwhisker. :After Spottedpaw's second visit to the Place of No Stars, she goes to Featherwhisker and asks to become his apprentice. After Tigerclaw's and Whitestorm's warrior ceremonies, Featherwhisker tells Spottedpaw to empty the herb store and mentions that White-eye has had kits and Bluefur is expecting. :Later, Featherwhisker is present at Bluefur's kitting, and teases that Bluefur is not letting "the father" decide on any of her kits' names. Spottedpaw begins to realize that maybe Thrushpelt wasn't the father based on Featherwhisker's expression. Redtail's Debt :Before the battle with RiverClan, Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw give their Clanmates herbs for strength, and he is standing beside his apprentice outside of the medicine den as she wishes her littermates luck. As Sunstar makes his report at a Gathering, he mentions that they had a bout of whitecough, which Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw successfully treated. Patchpelt mentions that he had once escorted Featherwhisker to WindClan's camp so he could speak with Barkface about medicine cat business. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Featherwhisker is listed as a significant medicine cat of ThunderClan. It explains that he was a medicine cat under his brother, Sunstar's, leadership. He is dedicated and kind, and he worked hard to save his Clanmates from greencough, and it was exhaustion that killed him. It was also revealed that his apprentice was Spottedleaf. The Ultimate Guide'' :Featherwhisker has his own page shared with Goosefeather. They were medicine cats when Pinestar was leader of ThunderClan. When Goosefeather's mind wandered from the dedication and curiosity essential for medicine cats, ThunderClan turned more and more to Featherwhisker. Featherwhisker took over the responsibilities with a calm sense of optimism that had been missing in Goosefeather. Bluefur was glad to have to have Featherwhisker by her side for her leadership ceremony instead of Goosefeather. Category:Detailed history pages